Dear Diary
by callmeakumatized
Summary: Marinette keeps a diary. Inside holds secrets...some are about her, some are about her crush, and some are about a certain NON-crush cat-boy who doubles as a super-duper super partner. Let's take a peek and read some drabble...shall we? (So sometimes I get ideas that don't warrant a story, but maybe could pass as a fun or punny anecdote. Those go here. :D Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Today I finally told Adrien, "I love you!" And right to his face! Completely on accident! Yay me!

So it was after lunch, and Alya and I were sitting in home room waiting for class to start. Alya needed help with a few Chinese phrases. Well, since the time with my uncle (and hearing sweet Adrien's near perfect Chinese), I decided to try learning some Chinese myself! Ok, so, I'm like, really _really_ bad at remembering things, so I have only memorized _one_ phrase. Lucky for Alya, the one phrase I know so, SO well was one that she was trying to remember! Yay Alya! She was bent over her paper asking me for help…when _ADRIEN_ walked in. I'm sure only mumblings were coming out (as usual); all I could do was stare (and maybe drool a little…idk) as Adrien walked to his seat in front of me. After he sat down, he turned to MEEE (and Alya) as if to say "Hi" (so nice, right?) but Alya I think was losing her patience with me…again. I mean, she practically _yelled_ at me for help with this phrase so, exasperated, I yelled out the translation back at her! Well, it was meant to be to her, but Adrien looked right at me when I said it so I looked at him and…well…

I guess anyone would be surprised when you barely sit down and someone yells, "I LOVE YOU!" right into your face….

Heh heh…I've never heard Alya laugh so hard. Good thing Adrien is so nice…and understanding…and perfect.

Oh well. Hopefully I'll have better luck the next time I say that to him! (Maybe he'll know that I actually mean it, too!)

Spots Off – Marinette xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary –

It's a good thing my parents like Chat Noir – or at least the _idea_ of him – because he seems to love our bakery a little _too_ much. My parents made the "mistake" a long time ago of feeding the stray kitten and now he comes back ALL THE TIME. At first I worried he either knew my secret identity or maybe suspected it, but really, he is just a lovesick Kitty that needs a little nurturing and attention. My parents are the perfect audience, and they seriously, _seriously LOVE_ him. But while they're working in the bakery, who do you think has to watch over Cat-Boy? Seriously, it's almost like when you're forced to play with your little cousin…. Yeah, sure, it might actually _be_ fun, but you don't want them to know that or they'll follow you around during every family function! At least Chat isn't so bad. Really! Usually he just lays around the couch or helps me with my homework (he is a big reason I am not failing physics!) Today, though, when he crashed in a sunny spot on the couch, it made me think of a funny meme Alya had sent me: a picture of a black cat covered in fish crackers. The tagline had read: Just how many Goldfish can I put on my cat until he wakes up? It was so funny! And when I saw Chat Noir sleeping there, I couldn't help myself. Since we were out of crackers, I used croissants. Then I took a picture. And now it's a trending meme on the Ladyblog. And maybe Twitter. And Facebook. …And maybe even on a local news channel. (And maybe already a viral video with a theme song…oops!)

Fun fact: You can cover Chat Noir in 57 croissants before he wakes up…and he only woke up because I literally tried to shove the last one in his mouth without him knowing.

-Spots Off, Marinette xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary-

I thought I heard Chat Noir in the hallway at school again today, something about a "cat-astrophic cat-tastrophe." When I went to investigate, though, all I saw was Adrien at his locker. Not that I was following him, of course! (At least not this time….) I just could have sworn I had heard Chat's voice. Maybe he's starting to get under my skin…and I don't know if that's a bad thing? Is it possible to have a crush on two people at the same time? Alya has tried again and again to convince me that Adrien could be Chat Noir, but I always tell her that it's impossible. But really, am I actually just afraid that, if it isn't both of my boys, the disappointment might be too much for me? (Tikki stop reading over my shoulder I'm not crying I'm fine don't make me lock you in the magic box again even if you can just fly right back out.) Sigh. Groan. Ugh.

Spots Off – Marinette xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary –

Ok, so today was GREAT! Er, well, ok, it didn't _start_ great, but the middle was so full of ushy-mushy goodness that I can't even believe this is my life and I am the happiest person in the world! So I was going to be late for school again and Maman said she was going to _ground_ me (DON'T LAUGH, TKIKI – I SEE YOU READING THIS) so I rushed to school. I didn't realize until I got there – on _time_ , by the way – that I had only put in one of my pigtails! I was soooo embarrassed, especially because the person who noticed first was _ADRIEN_. I'm really surprised that Alya has not figured out who Ladybug is because I'm sure my face was as red as my mask! To make it worse but OH SO MUCH BETTER, when Alya pulled out a spare ponytail holder, Adrien _offered to put it in for me_. I seriously thought I was going to wet myself…or pass out. HE WAS TOUCHING MY HAIR! And then we he was done _obsessing_ over it to make sure it was _perfect_ , he complimented me: "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life, Marinette." And then he winked!

(OK TIKKI HUSH STOP IT I CAN LIE TO MY DIARY IF I WANT TO!)

*AGGRESSIVE PEN MARKS ALL OVER THE PAGE*

FINE. Tikki is making me rewrite this (it isn't fair). So Adrien did fix my hair, and he really tried (it wasn't even, but I was NOT going to fix it), but I blacked out a little…and in doing so I smacked my face on the desk. And then Adrien laughed. As did the rest of the class.

(YES TIKKI I KNOW YOU DID TOO I COULD HEAR YOU FROM MY BAG.)

At least I didn't get a nose bleed this time….

Spots Off – Marinette xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary –

I grew up watching _Mulan_. She's the only Chinese "princess" and I _am_ part Chinese, so that was my go-to movie for a long time. So you can understand why I thought of the matchmaker lady when I looked hard in the mirror at school today. You know, after _this_ incident.

I should have known that something was going to go wrong, what with my bad luck. But the plan seemed so perfect! Alya came over before school, as we had planned. We went over the lines again that she wrote for me and I had practiced all weekend. Then, just for good measure, I wrote the lines on my hand so I wouldn't forget what I was going to say (and so I had somewhere to look other than in Adrien's D-R-E-A-M-Y eyes and start stuttering again). Everything was perfect, except for the fact that I had used my fabric – a.k.a. _washable_ – marker instead of my designing – a.k.a. _permanent_ – marker. As we walked to the school, I nervously rubbed my _sweaty_ hands together (you see where I'm going with this now, right?), then, in a last fit of agonizing nerves, I dragged my fingers down each side of my cheeks, groaning out loud.

In hindsight, Alya wasn't suddenly trying to dissuade me from my confession. She was just trying to tell me that I had _war paint_ streaming down my face. I didn't listen, though. I finally had confidence! I could do this! And I walked right up to Adrien…and froze at the shocked look on his face. He started to say something, but Alya grabbed me around the shoulders, shouting, "LET'S TAKE A SELFIE SAY CHEESE!" Luckily Adrien seemed suddenly interested in his bag, muttering something under his breath (I swear I heard him say something about "cheese" – that boy really likes his cheese, huh?)

And that's when I noticed my face in the selfie picture (thank you, Alya). It looked like the worse mascara job met a freak rain storm. On my face. In front of Adrien. UUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH. I wanted to stay home from school for the rest of today (Alya didn't let me, of course…just made me clean up in the bathroom). I settled for internal screaming.

FYI, the lines I had written on my hand were: _Hi, Adrien! I'm Marinette_ (I added that part, just in case he forgot). _Would you like to come over this week and play Mecha Strike III? That is, unless you're afraid you'll_ stike _out again? *wink*_.

I think we all know who struck out today. Again I say, UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH.

Spots Off – Marinette xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary –

I think I'm starting to feel _too_ comfortable with Chat Noir. Is that possible? Yeah, I think it is. He thinks he is so funny and clever and "totes adorbs" (his words, not mine), and, though I would NEVER TELL HIM THIS TO HIS FACE, I think he's, well, right. Ugh! And why won't I tell him? Because it would make all THIS worse! What, you may ask, would be worse!? Where do I begin? Taking selfies on my phone when I'm not looking (how he figures out my password every time even though I change it constantly, I don't know), plotting with my parents to give me raisin cookies instead of chocolate chip cookies without me knowing, replacing all my sewing thread in my case with yarn, stealing my creations and sending me Snapchats while wearing them, and, my personal "favorite", rearranging my stuff just enough so I don't notice at first and I just feel like I'm losing my mind every time I try to find something _I know I've put away._ And then, every time I get mad at him, he doesn't the most annoying thing out of everything: gives me big kitten eyes. I can't stand it!

Today, though, really took the cake. He _told_ me he had felt bad about putting me through so much _crap_ , so he was going to do something special for me. I woke up to all – _ALL_ – my pictures of Adrien _laminated_. I thought it was a weird thing to do, but nice...? That was yesterday. Today I figured out why all the pictures were laminated. It was a _perfect canvas_ on which Chat could scribble on with dry erase markers.

Yes, ALL MY PICTURES OF ADRIEN HAD CAT EARS AND MASKS ON THEM.

And on them were written things like: CHAT NOIR RULES, AA DROOLS; GOOD BOYS WEAR WHITE, THE BEST BOYS WEAR BLACK; and CHAT NOIR IS HOTTER **AND** COOLER.

And don't tell him EVER, but I laughed my flipperty flippin' head off when I saw what he had done.

And the masks on Adrien make him look…more…beautiful?

I might be in trouble.

Spots Off – Marinette xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary-

Today I totally showed off my acrobatic skills, just like I do with Ladybug! The best part – I did it right in front of Adrien!

Ok, so, "show off" might be a strong phrase. It was, well, completely an accident. And, uh, totally EMBARRASSING.

So Alya and I were passing notes to each other. It was the normal topics, "What did you get for question 10?", "Did you see what Chloe did this morning?", "Wasn't Rose's outfit so cute today?" (it is everyday, idk…you think it's cute once, you think it for every day after, you know what I mean? Our clothes don't really change...), etc. After we filled a whole page (it was such a _slooooow_ day today), we started another one, and I should have known Alya was up to something ('cause she usually always is). The first thing she wrote to me was, **_When are you going to ask Adrien out?_** EEEEEEKK!, right? I accidentally poked a huge whole in my worksheet with my pencil when I read that. But...Adrien wasn't going to see it, right? So I wrote back:

 ** _Oh, right now! I'll just send him a note that says, "Hey, Hot Stuff. When we going to the movies, Model Boy?" ;) ;) ;)_**.

I shouldn't have written that. Even though it made me laugh inside, I should NOT have written that and SENT IT BACK TO ALYA. I will never trust her with notes again. She took one look at the note, then at me, then smiled _evilly_ , folded up the note and "accidentally" flicked the it into the bench in front of us. AHHHHH! Nino and Adrien immediately looked down, and I was frozen solid! I'm pretty sure my squeal of embarrassment reached a higher-than-we-can-actually-hear-pitch (thank goodness, really). The boys looked at each other and then back at us, and I gave them _very clear indications_ that they were _under NO CIRCUMSTANCES open that note!_ (I shook my head and made an 'x' with my arms over and over.) So, naturally, they both grinned, and Adrien picked up the note. But that was it. I couldn't stand it anymore – he could NOT read that note! So I did what any self-respecting person would do…I flipped over my desk and right into a seated position in the bench below. Adrien still held the note in his hand, but he looked too shocked to move, so I plucked it from his fingers and then sat calmly, ready for my punishment from the teacher.

And can you believe it? Miss Bustier gave me detention. Apparently the excuse of, "Defending my honor!" is not a thing to her. Oh well. I can deal with that. Alya thought it was hilarious. And Tikki says that she did too. Ugh.

Spots Off – Marinette xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary –

I was about to go out on my balcony tonight when I saw Chat sitting up on the banister looking all mopey. He's usually a pretty positive person (cat? hehe idk) so to see him so down about something almost makes it worse than seeing some grumpy person all glum and stuff. So instead of going out there, I decided to make something for him. I had to keep checking to make sure he stayed out there; he must have really been down to just sit out there and not go out roaming around or inside for snacks. When my "Chat-ified" flashlight was done (I am so proud of how the outline of his profile on the light turned out, it is so cool!) I propped it up so the light shone on the wall of the bakery by the trapdoor. Chat was still facing out toward the city, so I called out in the best 'help-me-I'm-a-weak-princess-who-needs-her-knight! voice I have (it's not very good, I admit). When he turned around, I put the back of my hand on my head and tried to swoon without smiling. He saw the light, I completely lost it, giggling. Oh, gosh, the look on his _face!_ It made him laugh, and now I always have a sure-fire way to light up my little kitty's heart when he's feeling a little down: just turn on the "Chat Symbol". :)

And bring cookies, or he _will_ try to "save" you in some way or another. And I can go out on trips around Paris on my own (yeah, I know he doesn't know that yet). Although I will admit, seeing the "Chat Symbol" flashing all around Paris was pretty fun. ;)

Alya's going to love those pictures. If she ever gets to see them...

Spots Off – Marinette xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

(( Video Reference for Before You Read This: look up "T-Rex Tries to Shovel Snow in Blizzard (raw footage)"

Seriously. Watch this first. XD XD XD ))

Dear Diary –

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, now that I HAHA got _that_ out of my system, I have to get this memory written down! I NEVER WANT TO FORGET THIS!

So the entire time on patrol, Chat kept giggling and walking funny, saying things like "This feels SO WEIRD!" I just rolled my eyes the whole time, not really wanting to ask. It really was a beautiful night, so we ended patrol with a routine trip to the rooftop closest to the Eiffel Tower (for some reason Chat didn't want to go to the tower itself, which I was ok with). As we sat there, Chat tried to get serious, as he often does during "scenes" like this. When he held my hand, I was about to tell him off…but I saw he was trying really, _really_ hard not to laugh. Okay, so, that NEVER happens. He would never laugh while trying to convince me of why we need to reveal our identities to each other. Which he was trying to do. Then, when he pulled me up, I tried so hard to tell him "no", but he really wasn't listening this time, just dragged me over to the middle of the rooftop. I need to add here that it was quite windy. You'll see why. Chat held both my hands, and I knew he was up to something. You know, more than normal. "I'm going to show you my _true_ identity," he told me. Then, before I could protest, there was this bright green light. I didn't want to look, but in the end, his laughter (which sounded strangely muffled) pulled my attention to him.

HE WAS DRESSED IN A GIANT, INFLATABLE T-REX COSTUME! HAHAHA!

I seriously couldn't stop laughing! And then the BEST PART happened! It was too windy for the big costume, and Chat started to skid across the top of the roof, his "head" and "tail" flapping all over the place. I was laughing so hard I almost didn't make it to him in time to grab his tiny T-Rex arm before he flew off the roof. Through the clear plastic where his face was (I seriously tried not to look), he wore a fake mask and fake cat ears, but he couldn't hide his actual green eyes. He looked so freakishly familiar that I really, REALLY tried to look away. After nearly falling to his untimely death due to T-Rex suit, he immediately transformed back and we just stared at each other for a moment before he said, "Seriously, it feels SO WEIRD in this suit right now."

I don't know if I have ever laughed so hard in my entire life! :D HAHAHAHAHA

Spots Off – Marinette xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary -

I seriously need to just force Chat to use his Cataclysm spell every time we have an Akuma attack. Because if he doesn't, as soon as we split, he decides to come visit the Dupain-Cheng household and I literally have about _10 seconds_ of a headstart on him every time. 10 seconds! Thankfully, that's usually enough...most days.

I could just not show up when I know he's coming over. Sure. But it only took me three times if doing _that_ to decide that is was a really, _really_ bad idea.

The first time was something pretty expected - he went to look for me. The only thing wrong with this was that he told my parents I was gone and they left to look for me (because they thought I had been home that whole time) and proceeded to call my ENTIRE CLASS to help locate me. When I walked through the bakery door 30 minutes later, no one was home. I called my parents...and was promptly grounded for a month for sneaking out and scaring everyone. Yeah, because it was MY fault no one thought to call MY PHONE.

The second time I had told my parents I was going out _before_ leaving to fight the Akuma. So I thought I had bought myself some time. 30 minutes after the fight, I walk through the door and...Chat is sitting in between my parents on our sofa with snacks and popcorn and they were all watching _"Ever After"._ It was the weirdest thing I have _ever. seen._ After these two, you'd think - you'd _think_ \- I would have learned my lesson. )llWell, you'd have thought wrong.

How long he was actually there...I don't even know. It had been a hard, tiring battle, and I was super tired, so I'm sure he was too (how he got by without having to use Cataclysm during _that_ fight, I have no idea). Well, I mean, _obviously_ he was, but we'll get to that. I had told my parents I was going out, and I thought I was in the clear when I walked in and Chat was _nowhere_ to be found. It was pretty late, and I was exhausted, so I told my parents goodnight. My mom yelled something up to me, but I was really tired, so I just waved her off.

"Watch out for Chat! He's lying to your head."

I know. Whatever _that_ means, right?

I should have listened better.

Because seriously, that boy not only _looks_ like a cat, he _sleeps_ like a cat.

As I found out when I yanked my covers up to get into my bed and _there was someone already there!_ My MOTHER had let Chat Noir, suoerherk of PariS _LIE IN MY BED_. MY bed!! After several screams, angry hissing, and a pillow fight later, Chat Noir - laughing histerically, I might add - scampered out into the night.

Miffed, I was about to go down and tell off my mom for not even _warning_ me...when i finally realized what she must have said earlier...

"Watch out for Chat! He's lying _in your bed_."

Thanks, Mom.

So now my bed smells like him. It has for two days now. It's actually quite soothing. And having the smell and therefore the though of him just being there, protecting me...well, I haven't slept that well like... _ever._

I don't really know what to make about this most recent development. All I can really admit to is...I don't want that smell to go away.

\- Love, Marinette xoxo

(( I'm seriously sitting in my car writing this, so if has about a billion mistakes and typos, I really am sorry. n.n;;

That and I am literally falling sleep... heh.

Thank you so much for checking this out and reading!!!! :)


	11. Chapter 11

(( I've got a bit of time so...let's update! :D ))

Dear Diary -

So in Ms. Bustier's literary class we've been studying holidays in different cultures. Alya opted for Spain, I did Austria, and Nino and Adrien picked America. (Nino found something about celebrated cheese sandwiches...the whole project was..."cheesy"...hehe!) When Adrien presented his project, he did it on their holiday called Thanksgiving, which is just this big day where apparently they get together and eat lots of food and sweets. I'm pretty sure the boy was salivating while presenting, hehe. Not that I was staring at his mouth!! It was just an innocent observation. Oh, who am I kidding? I was checking out every _part_ of that boy. Project presentations are a perfect excuse to stare at someone without anyone (Alya...Nino...TIKKI...) giving you the suggestive eyebrow waggle (ok, yeah, Alya still gave me the eyebrow dance, but you better BELIEVE I did it back to HER when Nino presented - HA!)

Ok, I got a little off track.

So anyway, while I was openly staring at Adrien, I noticed how his eyes were just _shining_ talking about getting together with big families and loys of food. And then he mentioned something about Friendsgiving. It's like Thanksgiving with all the food and whatnot, but they do it with friends instead of family. I think he almost teared up. It was almosy painful to watch.

I can't handle thinking about his home life. It's painful to me...and I can't imagine how much it must hurt to actually live that. He deserves so much love. It makes me love him even more, and I just...I just want to hug him ALL THE TIME.

Too bad I would collapse into a puddle if he so much as touched me.

There has to be something I can do.

Spots off -

Marinette

Dear Diary -

I - _we -_ did it.

We did Friendsgiving. At Alya's house. And it was the BEST thing EVER. Alya and her mom made a lot of the meal, and my parents and I made a lot of the desserts. Even Nino made...something (we couldn't decide exactly what it was, but he seemed to like it, whatever if was). Adrien was so surprised! He actually shed tears...we _all_ ended up crying.

And yes, I've hugged my Adrien before but...nothing, _nothing_ in my life had ever felt so good as _that_ did. It was like the first time Chat had hugged me after a particularly frightening Akuma fight. It was...I don't really know...home? Something like that.

And I might have been imagining things, but...I think he mighmight have held me longer than anyone else.

And I have to say...hearing him whisper "thank you" in my ear...I'll be dreaming about that for months.

Happy Friendsgiving!

Spots off,

Marinette

((No time to edit...hope it's ok! :) Happy Late Thanksgiving/Friendsgiving! *hearts* ))


	12. Chapter 12

[ I seriously didn't think really people still read this...and then **stormyskies8** left a review asking for more...and here we are! Thank you all for your reviews and favorites and even just for reading this! I think I'll be updating this more... So if you guys have any ideas or want to see something, let me know! I love taking requests! You can also ask for ANY kind of story (doesn't have to be for 'Dear Diary'!) on here or hmu on Tumblr: callmeakumatized (Maki, xoxo)!

(Also, I'm writing this while waiting for the whole to get fixed in my tire at the car place...so sorry if there are any mistakes! *grin* ]

* * *

Dear Diary -

After the Great Phone Debacle involving a certain Adrien Agreste, I haven't tried calling him ever again. Tiki told me I've been silly about the whole thing, and that I should just suck it up and try again, but there is no WAY I am going to try that again! What if he actually picked up the phone this time? I mean, if I ever tried again, I would definitely check my - HIS - schedule first to make sure he wouldn't answer...but leaving a message didn't help last time! So, NO, Tikki, that will NOT happen again. You call it cowardice, but I call it self-preservation.

AKUMA I'LL WRITE MORE LATER BYE

OH I AM SO DEAD. Ok, so...remember how I was talking about NOT leaving a message ever again? Well - I DON'T KNOW WHAT POSSESSED ME SO DON'T EVEN ASK - I asked Chat for advice after the Akuma earlier. I didn't mean to! And I kinda felt bad for it afterward...but he didn't seem as bothered by it as I thought he would be (and I don't know how I feel about THAT...so DON'T ASK ME AND DON'T LOOK AT ME OR READ THIS, TIKKI I CAN SEE YOU) and he actually gave some good advice? He suggested social media! Then I could actually type out something and have time to edit it and make it PERFECT! It made it all the more perfect, since Chat and I have actually been trying to be more personable by having Twitter accounts under our superhero aliases (he is so better at this than me...but I will NEVER tell him that). So I did it! I logged onto my own Twitter account, and I ACTUALLY SENT A DM TO ADRIEN! It was something simple, just to start a convo...low key and everything, right? And I wasn't sure if he'd even see it, since he's, you know, gorgeous famous. And then he responded! And seemed SO EXCITED TO TALK TO ME!

And just when I was about to respond...I...

I noticed I was my LADYBUG Twitter account. AAARRRRGGGHHHH! NO WONDER ADRIEN WAS SO EXCITED!

WHAT DO I DO NOW!?

If you have any advice...I'd love to hear it. Preferably before I have to plan my own funeral. D:

Spots Off, xoxo

* * *

[ Thanks for reading! :D ]


End file.
